digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon: Division
''Digimon: Division =Characters= ''Kai Takeda: *Just your run-of-the-mill goggles boy, he has a pair of goggles for almost everything- sports, tournaments, relaxing, school, you name it. But, his favorite pair are the ones his father owned and had left him with. Kai never knew what his father was like, when he was born, his father disappeared, rumors believed it was because of Kai. Kai believes his father had other reasons and still hopes one day he'll come back. *Kai's into A LOT of things, but his favorite thing to do is being with his friends Z and Jade, and totally kicking their butts in Digimon. It's so big in the real world that they have annual and weekly tournaments, plus every kid has a Digivice and a set of cards. But Kai precedes the limits of the game with his deck "Apollos Creed", it consists of many fire attacks and dragon boosts that his partner- Coronamon, is almost overpowered even before he starts digivolving. *Kai's Partner- Coronamon Jade Kurochigo: *She's the mix-cultural Tamer of the group. She inherited her japanese last name, and took on her hispanic-white first name of her great-grandmother. Being multicultural can put an advantage and disadvantage for her. She sees it as a complete downside, not being able to tell someone what she is without giving her whole backstory. The only people who have actually listened to her full story was Kai and Z, so she decided to keep them as friends. Even though she has strong feelings for Kai. *Being a girl doesn't mean a thing: her and Z are the only ones to have beaten Kai out of their school. Mind you, they've only been able to do it once, but regardless: she's still a tough tamer to beat. Plus, she's the tournament's B-Class Champion. While her deck might not be as fierce and fiery like Kai's, her "Lunar Miracles" deck is strong and tactical, consisting of light and dark type attacks, and strategical Shadow Movements and Lunar Blinding cards: she's unstoppable. Her only losses, and rival, is Mai, a girl who's only goals are to tick off Jade, and win Kai over. *Jades Partner- Lunamon Z'': *Z is the mysterious one. No even Kai or Jade know his last name, parents, or where he lives. Z doesn't say much about himself, or where he's from. But, everyone just knows he comes from a wealthy family because he's always dressed in nice name-brand clothes. But he's just like any other kid, he messes up, he jokes around, he gets dirty, to everyone he's just normal. Everyone else just stopped wondering about him and lived like normal kids. *Z is an exceptional '''Tamer'. He uses the deck "Demon Beginnings" with his partner Impmon. When Z and Kai first fought, they were able to Warp Digivolve Coronamon and Impmon into Flaremon and SkullSatamon. The battle was boring on the Digivices so they thought it'd be a good idea to use them in the Digital World 3D internet zone. But the battle was so fierce it opened a portal to the digital world sucking Z and Kai into the real Digital World. They were in an enclosed space so they figured they should just finish the battle, but both SkullSatamon and Flaremon stopped from a darkness that had entered the battle zone. It was the evil version of Cherubimon, it had entered with a virus that had started to infect Flaremon and SkullSatamon. Z and Kai received blue Digivolution cards that said "Matrix". Upon sliding the cards, Z and SkullSatamon Matrix Digivolved into Beelzemon, while Kai and Flaremon Matrix Digivolved into Apollomon. They fought Cherubimon with power, pride, and friendship. When they won an overwhelming light pushed Kai and Z back into the real world, almost making them believe it was a dream. *Z's Partner- Impmon